An Ultimatum
by NoxEtLucem
Summary: Li Syaoran: rich, talented, charming, and wanted by many. He lives a charmed life, one heir to Li and Hiiragizawa. Kinomoto Sakura: not rich, not so talented, still wanted by many, and bitingly alluring. In an ultimatum, they're engaged. BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. The Deal

oh_so_magical: hi everyone! this is my first CCS fic, and I hope I do well. ^__~ This isn't my first fic though, I have other pennames...If you wanna know what they are, just email me, kay? ^__^ If you like this, please review! If you don't, then don't bother to flame because it'll just waste some more of your time. :0]  
  
Summary: Li Syaoran is rich, talented, wanted by many, and charming. His favorite hobby: women. To him, one girl is only worth one week. He lives a charmed life, one of the heirs to the richest company in Asia, Li and Hiiragizawa. Better known as L&H. Kinomoto Sakura is not rich, not so talented, but still wanted by many, and bitingly alluring. Her favorite hobby: biting off a guy's head. She lives a "crappy life" according to her. The success of the Li part of the company depends on Syaoran's marriage. In an ultimatum type deal between Sakura and the head woman of the Li company, Sakura and Syaoran are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Aw Heck No: An Ultimatum Chapter 1 The Deal  
  
Li Syaoran drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his shiny red Porsche. He bobbed his head to the music he was bumping.  
"All the while the girl was home alone...Let me tell what she cryin' fo' - Why? - 'cause I'm fly..................Oooooh I'm fly, yeh.." he sang along. It was that same voice - singing or not - that made so many women swoon. He smiled his charming smile in the rear-view mirror.  
"How I can be so damn perfect?" he asked his reflection. He ran his tongue along his straight white teeth and laughed to himself. His Porsche screeched to a halt in front of a tall ominous building. He opened his door and got out in the bright sunshine, running his hand through his shining brown hair.  
"Here. Make sure you treat it good, thanks." Syaoran tossed his keys to the valet who bowed nervously. Syaoran pushed the glass doors open by the handle bars and they swung open with a soft hiss. The security guards on either side of the doors greeted him.  
"Good morning, Mr. Li. Welcome to Li and Hiiragizawa, sir." they said using the necessary greeting. Syaoran gave a casual salute.  
"Keep it up boys." he saluted. He strode confidently, still looking back at the guards. He bumped into someone, making the things in the other person's arms scatter. Syaoran was about to yell at the person but looked first.  
"Oh, I'm sorry...Let me help you there." he said smoothly giving a smile at the pretty girl with auburn hair and cornflower blue eyes. The girl blushed and bustled about picking up her scattered papers. She was on her knees reaching every which way. Syaoran raised his eyebrows in an impressed look that no one else saw.  
'Nice.' he thought devilishly. The girl just kept on blushing.  
"I-I'm sorry Mr. Li, sir, it'll never happen again." she stammered nervously.  
Syaoran tilted his head cutely.  
"Oh, nonsense. It was all my fault." he assured the girl helping her stand up.  
"It would be a shame if I didn't bump into you again." he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. The girl laughed.  
"You have a good day now, alright?" he said, starting to walk again and letting go of her. The girl nodded with a smile.  
"Yes, sir." she replied. Syaoran smiled.  
"Good." he winked at her as he stepped into the elevator. The girl smiled and gave a little wave and he waved as the door closed.  
"Good morning Li. You're late as usual." a female's voice greeted him from behind. He turned around to face his personal assistant, Ren Kurisuto. Syaoran smirked.  
"Hey Kuri. Can't let you down." he greeted sitting down on the plush bench in the elevator. Kuri sighed.  
"You know, you really should be concentrating on settling down Li." she commented, pushing up the thin frames of her glasses on the side. Syaoran smirked.  
"Sure. Will you marry me, Kuri?" he asked her. Kuri glared at him.  
"Seriously. You're mom's going to get more upset if you don't soon. Or worse - " she started, pointing a finger in his face.  
"She might get you engaged herself!" she said. Syaoran sighed.  
"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me. She's done that plenty of times." he said slouching a little in the bench. The elevator's bell chimed, alerting them that they were now at the fiftieth level. They stood up and got out, Kuri following Syaoran.  
"She'd probably have me marry Meiling if it wasn't that fact that we're second cousins." he said rubbing his forehead slightly. Then he got a horrified look on his face.  
"Or you!" he turned to Kuri grabbing her by the shoulders. Kuri frowned and pushed him away gently.  
"Exactly! So you gotta get engaged soon Li!" she exclaimed, silver- green eyes threatening. They continued walking, some people throwing them weird glances.  
"It's 'cause our families go down together so far that's why." Kuri said waving her hand making her papers almost fall. She caught them and instead tripped over nothing and fell on her face. Syaoran sighed and helped with her things.  
'Not bad.' he thought looking at his assistant in a green skirt and blazer. (a/n: you know, a business suit set thing?)  
"Li Syaoran! Baka bishie..." Kuri muttered brushing herself off. Syaoran laughed.  
"Stupid boy? Pardon me, soua gei, but I am no stupid boy." he replied.  
  
Kuri rolled her eyes opening his door. The silver namecard on the door shown: Li Syaoran President.  
The wall facing the door was all window looking out to the city below. To the right of the door was the wide oak desk with a computer and other things you would see in an office on the desk. Behind the desk was a comfortable looking black leather chair. In front of the desk there were two chairs. Against the wallwhere the door was was a dark green plush couch with many pillows. On the right wall of the door there were cabinets built in the wall with books about anything were shelved. A few picture frames decorated a slot in the wall.  
  
There was also another small desk where a fax machine was located.  
"What matters do have to deal with today?" Syaoran settled down in his chair. Kuri sat down at the chair across from his desk.  
"Well, you have to tell Eriol about the stocks...You know how he likes to deal with that type of thing. And Mr. Chu called. He wants to know if and when you can ship barrels of crude oil over. And Mrs. Chang needs some more nano chips shipped over. The computers are really in demand for some weird reason." Kuri said matter-of-factly, flipping through folders. Syaoran ran his hand  
  
through his hair subconciously.  
"Why don't they just talk to the Korea branch?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. Kuri sighed.  
"They said that the branch in Korea is a little...slow this month." she  
  
replied slowly. Syaoran sighed.  
"I guess I'm just going to have to a small talk with them." he said. "Hey, Kuri, get me some Starbucks will ya?" he waved his hand. Kuri rolled her eyes.  
"How'd I end up as your personal assistant?" she muttered standing to go to the door.  
"Because your family and my family are close." Syaoran told her. Kuri snorted slightly.  
"If we are, then why didn't I get a branch of my own or something?" Kuri complained, going out the door. Syaoran was about to dial up the Korean branch of L&H when Kuri poked her head in once more.  
"Oh yeah - you're mom's supposed to call at eleven." she flashed a quick grin before running off. Syaoran heaved another sigh. Just then his phone rang. He stared at it, pondering whether or not he should pick it up. He sighed in defeat as he reached for the reciever.  
"Moshi moshi?" he greeted, hoping it wasn't his mother.  
"Syaoran, dear, it's mother." the voice on the other line spoke. Syaoran looked up at the sky.  
"Hello mother." he replied.  
"Syaoran, do you know what day it is, dear?" Mrs. Li asked. Syaoran looked at his little calendar and his eyes widened.  
"No, mom. What day is it?" he asked innocently. Mrs. Li chuckled.  
"It's september twenty-second." she said in a fake sweet voice. Syaoran gulped.  
"Oh, so it is mother." he replied.  
"And you know our deal, right?" Mrs. Li cooed. Syaoran heaved another sigh. How many was that now?  
"Yes I do. But mom, do I really have to - " Syaoran was cut off.  
"Yes, Syaoran. That was the deal. And there were no negotiations. So." Mrs. Li started. Syaoran dreaded what would come next.  
"You are engaged to Kurisuto Ren until further notice." she said. Syaoran sighed. (a/n: Remember she's Chinese so she says first name....er...first. Oh, Syaoran and Kuri won't be engaged for long don't worry. ^__^)  
"I will try my best to find you a suitable wife today Syaoran, but you brought this onto yourself. I told you that you had until september twenty-second or else you would be engaged to Kurisuto. Now you will have to break it to the girl." Mrs. Li told him.  
Syaoran could imagine Kuri's tanned face screaming at him.  
"Yes mother." Syaoran replied. There was no use to argue with his mother.  
"Xie xie for your time dear, good-bye." she said hanging up. Syaoran slammed the reciever down.  
"Damn...it..." he said stretching out the words. Kuri chose this time to waltz in with two venti caramel frappicinos in hands.  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked. She put down his venti and took a slurp of hers. She flipped her long black hair over one shoulder.  
"Uh...Kuri, I don't know how to say this...but we're engaged." he said.  
  
He looked at his venti wondering if she'd knock it over in anger.  
"WHAT?!" she yelled loudly. He flinched.  
"Listen! Me and my mom had a deal! She said that if I didn't have a fianceé by september twenty-second then she'd 'engage' me to you!" he yelled. Kuri stopped her ranting and scowled at him with her unusual eyes.  
"SYAORAN!" she shouted. She looked at the calendar and threw it at him. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him. "Baka bishie! I told you to settle down, but nooooo! Mr. No-girl-is-worth-more-than-a-week-to-me man!" she yelled.  
"I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm sorry!" Syaoran stood up with his hands up. Kuri looked at him then brokedown, slumping in a chair.  
"Bu hao...this can't be happening..." she complained. Syaoran sat down at his chair.  
"Tell me about it." he replied. Kuri looked at him and threw her rolled up straw wrapper.  
  
´*`  
  
"Aw, come on! Ten years?! All I did was send a computer virus to the L&H branch in Korea!" another girl with emerald eyes cried. Her lawyer gave her a look.  
"You do know what L&H is, right?" he asked. It was her turn to give him a look.  
"Anybody who's anybody and not knows what that is!" she shouted. Her lawyer blinked.  
"So why did you do it?" he asked. She scowled.  
"They act so high and mighty. They should know how it feels to be poor." she spat to the side a little.  
"I'm glad you think so, young lady." said a wise and authoritive voice.  
  
Sakura looked at the door with a surprised look.  
There stood a tall woman with slightly greying hair. She wore a dark green velvet dress and looked at Sakura with amber eyes.  
"M-Mrs. Li, what a pleasant surprise. Please forgive my client for that remark -" the lawyer started. Mrs. Li put a hand up to silence him.  
"No need, thank you. Now please, I may like to have a word with Miss Kinomoto. Alone." she added at the end. The lawyer bowed his way out quickly. Sakura looked up at Mrs. Li.  
"So, Miss Kinomoto, you are the one that came up with the brilliant virus none of our techs can overcome?" Mrs. Li asked. Sakura nodded.  
'Interesting.' Mrs. Li thought. She cleared her throat.  
"How old are you Miss Kinomoto?" she asked. Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
"Nineteen...ma'am." Sakura answered slowly. Mrs. Li blinked.  
"Would you mind standing up dear?" she said raising her arm. Sakura blinked and stood up slowly. Mrs. Li circled her slowly, regarding her.  
Sakura had short brown hair in layers and it fell around her face in wisps. Her curious emerald eyes shone against the white of the room. Although hiding it, she had a body that would make Syaoran say, "Nice."  
"Um...ma'am, what are you doing?" she asked slowly again. Mrs. Li stopped.  
"Are you in college dear?" she asked. Sakura scratched her head nervously.  
"Well....you see, um, there's a perfect explanation..." she looked up at Mrs. Li and stopped. "I got kicked out."  
Mrs. Li nodded. "I see." she sat down on a chair. Sakura sat down on the chair across.  
"Do you have any money to pay for the bail dear?" Mrs. Li asked. Sakura looked down at the hands in her lap.  
"No." she answered quietly. The older woman's eyes softened a little.  
"I will make a deal with you, Miss Kinomoto." she said crossing her arms. "If you tell us how to get rid of the virus, I'll pay for your bail." she said. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"That's all? Alright!" she said smiling. Mrs. Li laughed a little.  
"There is a little catch." she said. Sakura tilted her head.  
"Like what?" she asked. Mrs. Li smiled in spite of herself.  
"I would like you to work for L&H. You seem to be very technically aware." she said. She couldn't bare to spring it onto the girl yet. Sakura seemed  
  
to think about it.  
"Well, sure. I mean, it's a job ne? And I already know Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's my best friend's fianceé." she said with another smile. Mrs. Li raised her eyebrows in interest.  
"And there is also another catch." she continued. Sakura looked at her weirdly.  
"Whatever it is, yes I'll do it! I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle!" she said with a detirmined smile. Mrs. Li almost laughed.  
"Alright dear, the catch is that you will have to be engaged to my son, Syaoran Li." she said. Her face was straight but her eyes hid a twinkle. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"WHAT?!" she screamed. Mrs. Li stayed unmoving.  
"What do you mean I have to be engaged?! Just like that?!" Sakura asked in a hysterical state. She snapped her fingers in emphasis.  
"I'm sorry dear. But it's either that, or stay ten years in prison." she said emphasising the word 'prison'. Sakura stopped her rant. She plopped in her chair.  
"But.....why me?" she asked quietly.  
"You seem to be the type physically that my son is looking for. And you seem like a pretty smart girl judging by your past records. And it seems like the only reason you got kicked out of college was because of recent fights that occured. You could be very useful technologically, as I was saying. You don't seem like a pushover either. That's a good thing. You wouldn't fall over for my son." she replied matter-of-factly. Sakura sat quiet.  
"I'm not forcing you dear, it's just something that you may benefit from in the future. Who knows? You might even end up loving him. Like I said, you can spend ten years in prison if you wish." she finished. Sakura heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Alright." she agreed.  
"Have you heard anything from Eriol about Syaoran?" Mrs. Li asked curiously. Sakura smiled slightly.  
"He said he was an arrogant, conceited, playboy who thinks he can get whatever he wants." she answered.  
"Sounds like him." Mrs. Li replied. Sakura sighed again.  
"Come, Sakura. It is time to meet your fianceé." Mrs. Li said, beckoning Sakura forward.  
  
*-*  
  
a/n: well, thats it! what do you think? stupid? oh well...Please review  
  
though!  
  
Mandarin Dictionary  
  
baka bishie = stupid boy soua gei = miss xie xie = thank you. usually said xie xie ni bu hao = no 


	2. First Impressions

a/n: thanks soooooo much for the reviews!! i love you guys! alright, here's the  
  
next installment. I hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry that I can't update fast enough...I  
  
feel so bad... =[ I've had this done for a LONG time now...but my computer  
  
doesn't allow me to log into ff.net. I think it's because it doesn't read cookies or  
  
whatever. But for waiting, cookies to everyone lol!!  
  
I'm kinda miffed though cuz I read the first chap of another story....and it's pretty  
  
much the same thing with the deadline and stuff. The story was created  
  
on...12//...something.. If you wanna check it out, the title is Breaking the Ice by  
  
Misty Wing.... (dated 12//31)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothin' in here 'cept for Kuri!!! Wahh!  
  
Claim: I DO own the plot of this story though. As in there's a date to get  
  
married...etc...  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Um...Touya and Fujitaka will appear sooner or later. I  
  
hope. That is if I can find them... -sheepish grin-  
  
Chibi Menchi: Here you go! You'll see — uh — Syaoran's at least first  
  
impression or whatever in this chappie! I hope you enjoy!!   
  
Kawaii Bunnii: Here's the next chappie like you asked! ^__^  
  
mara-jade17: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you thought the virus and Yelan  
  
part were funny!!  
  
Emily10: Thanks!  
  
Kura-chan: Here's the update!  
  
AnonymousT: I know the story copied or w/e wrong. I was just too lazy to fix it!  
  
:p I apologize to everyone!! Xie xie ni and bu hao were two different meanings!!  
  
Xie xie ni means thank you. And...I'm sorry, I'm not sure what bu hao means. I  
  
was told that it meant no...By a Chinese person nonetheless. I apologize if there  
  
was ANY confusion. Thanks AnonymousT!  
  
Thank you all!!  
  
And special thanks to lil-cb who was my VERY FIRST reviewer!! You should  
  
read one of her stories, they're really good. Maraming salamat!  
  
Disclaimer: Curse you CLAMP!!!!!  
  
Claim: But I do CLAIM THIS PLOT AS MINE!!!  
  
Aw Heck No: An Ultimatum  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First Impressions  
  
"Syaoran! You're mother on the phone! She said she'll be coming soon to  
  
introduce you to someone." Meilin said cheerfully. Syaoran sighed.  
  
  
  
"Oh God...." he said, putting his head in his hands. Meilin cocked her  
  
head, her odangos moving with her.  
  
  
  
"It's a fianceé huh?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Most likely, yes." he said grudgingly. Meilin shrugged while she sighed.  
  
"It was your fault you know. You had how long? And you're how old?" she  
  
said. Syaoran glared.  
  
"Hey. I'm only twenty-one! That's not long." he said defensively. Meilin  
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Wolfie." Kuri said, stepping into his doorway. Meilin laughed  
  
and Syaoran growled.  
  
"Watch yourself, Syaoran. You're starting to sound like one." Eriol agreed  
  
with a small smirk. Syaoran glared at all of them.  
  
"Shut up! Get out, all of you!" he shouted at them. The other three  
  
weren't scared, they just laughed. He was on his way to throw another childish  
  
tantrum.  
  
"Alright, alright....Let's do what Wolfie wants..." Kuri said quietly, shooing  
  
the others out of the office as they laughed as well.  
  
As the door to his office door clicked closed, he looked at the group picture  
  
on his desk. There he was, actually laughing, practically choking from laughing.  
  
Eriol was smiling as Meilin and Kuri made goofy faces. They had all grown up  
  
together and now they were here. Everyone expected them to act grown up, but  
  
they were still young themselves. Meilin and Kuri were only nineteen, but both of  
  
them done with college already to work at the business. Eriol was the same age  
  
as him and it was like they were still kids. They never had a chance to live a real  
  
normal childhood, always taught how to act properly, and shunned because  
  
people thought they were snobs or made friends with them because of the  
  
money. All they wanted was to live normally. Maybe even take a break from this  
  
responsibility. To be honest, Syaoran didn't feel he was ready to take control yet  
  
either.  
  
*`* Syaoran's POV *`*  
  
The only reason I skip from girl to girl is obvious. Well, to someone who'd  
  
look past my looks. But who can blame anyone who doesn't? Anyway, I'm not  
  
sure Kuri even knows. But then again she can hide things as good as I can  
  
sometimes.  
  
I'm scared.  
  
I don't want to be heartbroken again.   
  
  
  
I keep going around because I'm afraid!   
  
I'm afraid that once I get close, I'll be let down.   
  
I know how much it hurts, but even so — I keep doing it to those girls. I  
  
see them cry, and feel automatically guilty. But I'd rather have them cry over me  
  
than me cry over them. I sound selfish, but I don't care.  
  
I learned that if I start to love someone, I get hurt. I never love anyone. In  
  
a friend way, I guess, but that's the most. Those are only the people I've known  
  
all my life.  
  
And now I'm engaged?  
  
To someone I don't even know.  
  
What happens now?  
  
I'm trapped, forced to try and learn to love this girl. At least one thing is  
  
sure, she won't leave.  
  
But I don't want to be loved like that.  
  
I want someone to love me like I love them. Someone who's not scared to  
  
show me what a real relationship is like. I know I can be kind of intimidating at  
  
times. But that wouldn't stop them from loving me.  
  
They would love me and would never abandon me for anything.  
  
Like I would treat them.  
  
I'll never know if there's anyone out there for me now. I'm a caged bird.  
  
And so is that girl that is going to marry me. I never wanted to pull anyone into  
  
this, didn't want anyone else hurt.  
  
But I couldn't keep one safe.  
  
We're both trapped.  
  
*-*  
  
"Alright Sakura. You are about to meet your fianceé. Don't be nervous."  
  
Mrs. Li said, briskly walking to the office. Sakura looked around her with nervous  
  
eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am." she said. She struggled slightly with the older woman's  
  
quickening pace.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Li! How may I help you today?" greeted Kuri. Mrs. Li stopped  
  
and smiled a little.  
  
"Nihao ma, Kurisuto. I'd like you to meet Syaoran's new fianceé." she  
  
replied, moving aside to show Sakura. Sakura's gaze wandered up and she  
  
revealed her beautiful emerald eyes. Kuri smiled.   
  
'Syaoran'll like her alright.' she thought.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ren Kurisuto. But you can call me Kuri. No need for formalities!"  
  
she said brightly, bowing deeply. Her hair was now up in chopsticks and her  
  
bangs fell as she did. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you too, Kuri." Sakura smiled, bowing  
  
also.  
  
"You have a very pretty name, if you don't mind be saying." Kuri said with  
  
yet another smile. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, not at all, thanks." she laughed a little. Mrs. Li smiled slightly. She  
  
was glad the girl wasn't totally sad.  
  
"Kurisuto, would you mind showing her to Syaoran's? I'm very busy." she  
  
said. Kuri turned to her.  
  
"Not at all ma'am." she replied professionally. Mrs. Li nodded.  
  
"Good. Here are her papers. And all of her information is in the folder."  
  
she said, handing Kuri a folder. Kuri took it and nodded.  
  
"Good day." Mrs. Li said, walking away. Kuri turned to Sakura.  
  
"Alright, Sakura. As you know, I'll take you to see Li." she started, walking  
  
towards the office. Sakura followed after.  
  
"So...what's your job here?" she asked. Kuri looked at her. Her hair was  
  
now up in it's usual style when she was working hard, a messy bun held up  
  
chopsticks. If she needed to look like a pro, she would've had her hair down or in  
  
a sleek French twist.  
  
"I'm Li's personal assistant." she said grudgingly, rolling her eyes. Sakura  
  
laughed.  
  
"Is he that bad?" she asked. Kuri shook her head with an amused look.  
  
"He can just be so demanding at times. And at other times, he can't even  
  
make up his mind." she said funnily, looking at Sakura.   
  
"Hey, Kuri!" Meilin waved. They were getting nearer.  
  
"Meilin!" Kuri said, nearing the desk. Sakura followed once again.  
  
"This is Syaoran's new fianceé, Kinomoto Sakura." Kuri said, motioning to  
  
her. Sakura bowed. Her heart was racing faster every second.  
  
"Hi, I'm Li Meilin." Meilin greeted. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Li?" she asked curiously. 'I thought he needed a wife?!'  
  
"Oh! I'm Syaoran's second cousin." she said sheepishly. Sakura nodded  
  
in realization. Kuri cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, ready to go, Sakura?" she asked. Sakura looked at her.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of...well..." she started. The other girls looked at each  
  
other.  
  
"Scared?" Meilin said.  
  
"Nervous?" Kuri said second. Sakura looked at them and gave a small  
  
half-smile while she nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. Syaoran's really not that bad." Meilin said nicely.  
  
"All you have to do is get past that hard head of his." Kuri volounteered.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"You're not being paid to stand around and laugh you know." a sarcastic  
  
voice cut in. Sakura turned to where the familiar voice came from.  
  
"Hey Eriol." she greeted with a smile. Eriol's eyes widened slightly and it  
  
looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"How do you know Eriol, Sakura?" Meilin asked curiously. She blinked  
  
back and forth at them.  
  
"He's my best friend's fianceé." Sakura answered brightly. They nodded.  
  
She put a hand to her chin.  
  
"Funny though. He's never mentioned of you guys before." she said  
  
curiously. Meilin and Kuri glared at Eriol playfully.  
  
"That guy is retarded. He's mentioned the 'friend of Tomoyo' though."  
  
Meilin said jokingly. Eriol sneered just as jokingly.  
  
"Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" he said suddenly, putting his arms out. The girls  
  
looked at him expectantly. There was a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.  
  
"YOU'RE Syaoran's fianceé?" he said slowly. Sakura nodded. Eriol burst  
  
out laughing, which was very odd for him.  
  
"Shut up, Eriol!" she said. He just kept on.  
  
"Wait 'till I tell Tomoyo!" he got out in between laughs. His eyes twinkled.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"No you don't! I get to tell her first!" she said.   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Eriol laughed maniacally. They blinked and all the  
  
other employees looked at him weirdly. Suddenly he straightened up and put a  
  
hand to his mouth to cough.  
  
"What are you all looking at?!" he snapped at them. The employees all  
  
jumped and continued what they were doing before that weird interruption.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" snapped an annoyed voice.  
  
"Don't get you're tights in a bunch, Syaoran." Eriol retorted with a small  
  
smile. Syaoran glared at him and Sakura's eyes widened. The other three she  
  
was talking to earlier turned their heads to her slowly. Syaoran looked at where  
  
they were looking and his widened slightly in amazement.  
  
There was this beauty staring at him with lovely emerald eyes. She had  
  
this timid look to her, kind of like a small child. So innocent she looked, but she  
  
had a small, well-hidden glint of mischief in her eyes. She had a light blush on  
  
her slightly tanned cheeks, probably from being stared at. She wrapped her arms  
  
around her stomach self-conciously, showing pretty athletic arms. "For a girl".  
  
Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of her. She truly was an angelic being.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had been doing the same.  
  
'Daaaaaaaaaamn!' she thought to herself. She blushed slightly at her  
  
mental remark. But who could blame her for saying that, huh? His amber eyes  
  
studied her closely, she recognized the look from the ones she often got. Most of  
  
the time they disgusted her, but not now. He had one of those faces that would  
  
have people envy him or want him. He had on a business suit, but she could tell  
  
that under it was a well structured body.  
  
*`*Syaoran's POV*`*  
  
Damn! I don't wanna get married! Well, I don't want to get married to this  
  
young lady right here, but if I wasn't engaged........  
  
I made I sound in my head that sounded like someone who just took a shot  
  
of sake for the first time.  
  
I shook my head mentally.   
  
But I was engaged.  
  
Damn it.  
  
But what would I have done with this girl huh?, I asked myself.   
  
Probably the same thing I did to all the others.  
  
  
  
Hang her over my arm for a week. And when the week was over, I'd dump  
  
her like laundry. But she's too good for that. I dunno. Maybe I'd keep her for  
  
more than a week?  
  
She's special in way that I can't explain. Don't ask me why, concience,  
  
just don't. She's more beautiful than any of the other girls I've been with. And  
  
that's saying a lot.  
  
Heh.  
  
Not to sound cocky or anything....but, ah—  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair devilishly in my mind.  
  
It's a curse.  
  
I wonder why she's not on some billboard or TV commercial or runway or  
  
magazine somewhere. Were the scouts blind?! Shoot, I'd buy highwater pants if  
  
she modeled them!  
  
Heh. I laughed to myself. I probably could just use some lame pick up line  
  
just to get this feeling out of my system. Yeah.   
  
I'd walk up to her all cool-like and smile. She'd smile back and I'd say,  
  
"Did you fall from heaven, 'cause you're face is really messed up."  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
And the funny thing is —  
  
I don't want to get rid of this feeling.  
  
And there was no way this girl could be my fianceé. Mother would never  
  
choose someone as hot as her for me. She'd probably pick some ugly rich girl  
  
just to spite me.  
  
*`*Sakura's POV*`*  
  
Whoa. I mean, whoa. Now THIS is the guy I'm gonna marry. He looks  
  
better in person...Hm, maybe it won't be so bad...  
  
Wait!   
  
Wait, wait, wait.  
  
What am I saying?! I'm gonna have to MARRY him!!  
  
  
  
I mean, just 'cause he's good looking doesn't mean he has a great  
  
personality! Or he could turn out to be gay! There are TONS of hot guys out  
  
there that're gay! Like my ex for example....  
  
Oh man! Why is he staring at me? I wonder what's going on behind those  
  
deep, amber eyes....  
  
What am I saying! Sakura snap out of it!  
  
Syeah Saku—  
  
What did I just say?  
  
Syeah....  
  
Syaoran.......  
  
Aw man, I'm getting worse!  
  
And geez, he won't stop looking! Does he think I'm not good enough?  
  
Pretty soon I'm going to start chewing my nails.  
  
But wait—. I recognize that look.  
  
...  
  
Naaaaaah.  
  
Hm. Strange. No modeling company's asked him to come work for them?  
  
I bet if someone invented ass deodorant and they hired him to model it, girls  
  
would come flocking for sure. And the guys would all wanna be like him since all  
  
the girls want him so they'd buy a whole grip load of those too!  
  
Man, am I a good publicist or what?  
  
...  
  
I just can't get over him! Ah! The face! The eyes! The hair!   
  
I haven't seen the body yet, but—.  
  
Ooooooooookay. Going WAY overboard with the rambling there.  
  
Maybe I should stop ri—.  
  
*-*Normal POV*-*  
  
"Uh, Li, I'd like you to meet your NEW fianceé..." Kuri said, putting extra  
  
emphasis on the word 'new'. She waved her arm as she gave a sly smile.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." she said. Syaoran gulped a little.  
  
*-*Syaoran's POV*-*  
  
Kinomoto Sakura...  
  
Such a beautiful name that suits her well.  
  
But...  
  
It'll soon be Li Sakura.  
  
Because she's my fianceé.  
  
MY.  
  
...  
  
FIANCEE.  
  
...  
  
Oh yeah.....  
  
*-*  
  
a/n: There's the second chappie! How did I do? Thanks for the reviews, I love  
  
them sooooooo much. And remember! No flames!  
  
There's no new Mandarin aka Chinese words in this chappie, so yeah.  
  
Review please!  
  
© Crystiilystiik Produkshizzlez 


	3. First Words a lil different

a/n: I THINK I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET THIS FIC IN ORDER! Just being able to upload this gives me a small glimmer of hope! This is just chapter three and four back together, as it was meant to be! Please forgive me for not updating... I would always feel guilty when I'd see this in my stats... Anyway, after this, I hope to start this up again!

Aw Heck No: An Ultimatum  
Chapter 3  
First Words

Kuri cleared her throat, having trouble not laughing. The betrothed couple shook their heads out of their reverie, snapping back to reality. The two were still speechless, but aware of what was going on.

"And, um, this is Li Syaoran. You're fiancee, Sakura." she said, shaking with silent laughter right after she said it.

"Hello, uh, Syaoran sir." Sakura said awkwardly, quirking her eyebrow at her own greeting. She looked down blushing. Syaoran said nothing. Eriol and Meilin continued laughing silently and Kuri rolled her eyes.

"Come on Syaoran. Say hello." she said, going to him and pushing him forward. When Sakura looked up he was only about a foot away. Kuri grinned and briskly walked away, laughing as she reached Meilin and Eriol. Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair subconciously again.

"Hey. What's up?" he said casually, flashing a grin. Although on the inside, his heart was racing. Which was not common for him when he talked to a girl.

"Uh...we're supposed to be...uh, engaged." Sakura mumbled dumbly. 'What the heck am I doing! That was so lame!'

Syaoran sighed. Time to turn on the charm.

"Yeah. How 'bout we step into my office. Get acquainted." he suggested, turning to his door but looking back at her with a smile. Sakura looked up at the ceiling, hoping for hope that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would.

"So...Sakura...you're only nineteen huh?" he asked conversationally. He sat down at his desk, flipping through the folder Kuri had slipped in his hands.

"Yeah. So?" she replied. He looked up at her with amber eyes, his hair falling in front of them a little. He smirked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that you looked older than nineteen." he said. "Please, sit down."

Sakura looked at his motioning arm but didn't sit down.

"What do you mean I 'look older than nineteen?' Are you implying that I look old?" she asked, shifting her weight to one foot and crossing her arms. Syaoran stopped.

"Oh, no, no, no. That's not what I meant." Syaoran said smoothly. Sakura glared at him when he looked away as she sat down.

"We're engaged now right?" Syaoran asked, a playful — or devilish, however you want to put it — glint flashing in his eyes. Sakura's eyes flashed back, but it wasn't any hint of the ones like Syaoran's.

"Yeah. That was the whole deal." she answered, feeling more comfortable now. Syaoran smirked. He put the folder down on his big desk, walked around it, and went to Sakura's chair trapping her with hands on both armrests.

"Well then why don't we get aquainted?" he asked, his face close to hers. He smiled when she smiled back.

"Okay. Here's one thing you should know then." she said, her voice the same tone as his was. She brought her face closer to his.

"Yeah?" he beckoned her reply, looking down at her lips. He saw them part. Just when he thought he was going to get what he wanted, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had been 'lightly' punched in the solar plexis. He took in a sharp breath as he leaned back upright slowly.

"Don't," Sakura started, putting a finger up. "Ever... Back me into a corner." she warned sternly. Syaoran walked back to his desk.

"Uptight bitch." he scowled. Sakura glared at his back.

"What did you say?" she asked. He turned back to her, glaring daggers.

"None of your damn business." he spat. She continued to glare at him. She crossed her legs and arms and leaned back into the comfy chair.

This was not what Syaoran expected at all.

Syaoran's POV

Who the hell does this bitch think she is! Shit, what gives her the right to treat me like that!

Alright, I don't wanna sound like a male chauvinist pig, but damn! I mean, we're engaged!

Calm down Syaoran...get a grip. It's not so bad...

But I'll be damned if I warm up to HER first!

Sakura's POV

What the fu—! Argh! How dare he! How DARE he try and do that!

What does he think I am? A whore! Ungh!

Just 'cause I accepted this dumb deal doesn't mean that—.

Argh!

Oh no.

I forgot about dad.

And Touya...

Oh shi—.

Normal POV

The betrothed continued to glare at each other. Syaoran doing his work, Sakura wiggling her foot.

"You can leave now. Go talk to Kuri or Meilin or something." he said stiffly, still looking at his documents. Sakura gave him a skeptical look but stood up.

"Fine." she said. She walked out of the office, slamming the door. Syaoran glared up at the doorway where she was and went back down to his work.

Sakura slammed the door and breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't think she would make it. Meilin spotted her with her back against Syaoran's door and looked at her in a peculiar manner.

"Are you alright, Kinomoto-san?" she asked. Sakura's eyes snapped open having being closed, and she looked at her.

"Please, call me Sakura. And yes, I'm alright thanks." she said with a crooked smile.

"Let me guess.." Meilin started. She walked over and placed some papers on the secretary's (her) desk.

"He put the moves on you right?" she asked. Sakura fumed silently and Meilin understood.

"Yes! How dare he!" she demanded angrily. Meilin laughed good-naturedly.

"He's Li Syaoran. It's his 'way.' Besides, it's his pure animal attraction!" she said jokingly. Sakura smiled before her emerald eyes flashed angrily.

"Just because I agreed to this dumb deal doesn't mean...argh!" she cut herself with a cry of frustration. Meilin put a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"People are starting to look.." she whispered with a small smile. Sakura stopped her rage and looked around at employees looking at her weird. She immediately blushed and hunched her shoulders in an attempt to shield herself from view.

"Just give him some time...Who knows? He might prove more than a self©centered jerk to you." Meilin said, trying to cheer the girl up. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Yeah! He just might! And I won't back out of this deal. 'S not my style.." Sakura said. The girls both laughed. Suddenly Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Moshi moshi! Sakura speaking!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Sakura! Where are you?" demanded a certain over-protective brother of hers. Sakura's eyes widened considerably.

"Uh...hi nii-chan! I'm at...the mall!" she said sheepishly. She glanced at Meilin who was looking at her weird.

"At the mall? Then how come I hear things about a Hiiragizawa in the background?" Touya demanded. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um...no you don't?" she replied sheepishly.

Meilin blinked a few times at the high pitched yelling on the other end of Sakura's cell. She wondered who would be biting off her head. Oh wait, she did say nii-chan. So it's her brother... Meilin stuck her bottom lip out a little in thought. Why would someone get mad...Hm... Then a thought struck her and her eyebrows shot up.

Is it possible that her brother didn't know about the engagement?

Meilin pondered that thought and looked at Sakura who was trying to explain the whole thing to the other person on the line. She looked about...eighteen or nineteen, so she'd be able to make a decision on her own... She was technically an adult. But the company, or Mrs. Li, would probably have to inform her parents or guardians anyways.

The ruby-eyed girl giggled as the emerald©eyed girl made a pained frustrated sigh as her brother continued to reprimand her.

"Touya! Listen to me! I did for you guys too! I got a job with this deal also!" Sakura said, glad she finally got a good word in.

"What do you mean for us! What good could you getting engaged do?" Touya exploded once more. Sakura rolled her eyes skyward for what was probably the upteenth time that day.

"Because it got us money, OKAY?" she almost shouted. She glanced at Meilin. The odango girl had went back to her desk 'seeing this was a family matter 'but was still looking at her from the corner of her eye.

There was silence on the other end and she knew she hit a sour note.

"Touya...I'm sorry but,"she started apologetically.

"No." he cut her off. Iknow we're tight on money. And I'd do my best to get money too...It's just that I didn't know that you'd do something...like this."

Sakura's eyes softened as she heard the tone of her brother's voice. She slumped down to the floor, not caring if anyone looked at her weird.

"Touya...don't worry...I'll..." she took a deep breath. "I'm sure I'll be alright."

She heard her brother heave a sigh.

"Alright kaijuu. That's what I needed to hear." he said. Sakura pricked at the nickname.

She was about to retort but heard another voice on the line. And it was someone she was glad to hear. Her eardrums really needed a break.

"Hello Sakura. Are you alright?" Kinomoto Fujitaka asked. Sakura smiled at the plush beige carpet.

"Yes Otou-san. I'm fine." she said softly. She felt like her dad was right here with her as he laughed heartily. No matter what the situation, he always managed a smile. Much like Sakura.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Sakura?" Fujitaka asked her gently. Which was the complete opposite of how Touya worded it.

"Mmhm. I'll be alright." she said smiling. "Besides, a deal is a deal and you know how I keep my word!"

They laughed at the same time.

"Well if you're sure." he said. "Li-san has invited your brother and I to a dinner tomorrow night at the mansion."

"Mansion?" Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Fujitaka chuckled.

"Yes. I suppose you get the information from someone working there. I think Li-san mentioned Ren-san." he said, apparently thinking. Sakura blinked.

"Okay dear. I'll leave you to your business now." Fujitaka said kindly.

"Okay dad. Bye." she said. As she was about to hang up, someone came to the phone.

"YOU BETTER TELL THAT PUNK TO GET READY 'CAUSE I'M GONNA PUT THAT LI SYAORAN IN PLACE! MY SISTER AIN'T GONNA MARRY NO PLAYER – !" Touya was cut off by Sakura pressing a button. Suddenly the door swung open behind her and she fell on her back, knocking the wind out of herself slightly. She scowled up at the face smirking down at her.

"See? You already falling head over heels for me. Are you sure that's healthy?" he tsk-ed. And for some reason she couldn't understand, that action made Sakura blush madly.

She pushed herself up roughly off the soft carpet.

"Shut up."she spat in his face. Syaoran did everything but explode. Instead he walked closer to her.

"Why?" he prodded quietly. He put his smooth hands on her shoulders guiding her so that she was in his office. He held her innocent emerald eyes with his own experienced amber ones. She didn't notice as he closed his door with a soft click. He steered her so that she was between a rock and a hard place.

You decide which one Syaoran is and which one the door is.

"Is it because it's the truth? It's true isn't it, you can't resist me?" he finally asked her. A smug smirk peeked out of the corner of his lips. Sakura suddenly snapped back down to reality, immediately pushing him away from her with a scowl. Syaoran stumbled back in shock, catching his heel on the carpet and falling literally head over heels.

Sakura laughed as Syaoran kerplunked on his face. Syaoran planted a hand after another on the thick padding, lifting himself up. He groaned and lifted his head, showing that his face was as red as a blushing child. Sakura continued laughing as he rubbed his face. Though she had to admit, it did look like it hurt.

Sakura nearly clawed and or crawled out of his office, laughing so hard she was gripping her side. With one last look back at him she burst out, "Looks like you're the one falling head over heels!" before sputtering again as he threw something at the closing door.

Syaoran's POV

Damn...Where does that girl get off!

Laughing at me like that...

I rubbed my face in agony. Thank God for the plush carpet.

I stood up and straightened myself. I'd probably look like shit if mom waltzed in right now.

I kept rubbing my face as I sat down at my desk, feeling the leather sink under my weight.

I had all this crap on my desk to think about and had only ONE damn thing in my mind...

How Sakura's laugh sounded like the sweet tinkling of bells.

Normal POV

As Kuri clicked her way to Syaoran's office, she spotted his new fiancee. She raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

Sakura was laughing hysterically and grasping the wall for balance. It looked like she was trying to get herself under control but every time she did, she would burst out laughing. When Sakura finally did calm down, she leaned against the wall with a calming breath.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Kuri approached her cautiously. Sakura faced her with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah! I'm f– " but she couldn't finish her sentence because she sputtered in Kuri's face with a laugh. Kuri blinked with wide eyes and wiped her glasses rather stiffly. She would say ew, but she tried her best to stay professional at all times.

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized, finally sobering up. Kuri shook her head with smile.

"It's alright." she assured the girl, waving her hand comically. Sakura smiled.

"Li has informed me that you're going to work here soon..." Kuri said. Sakura groaned and nodded as Kuri laughed.

"Yeah. It was part of the deal." Sakura bobbed her head. Kuri nodded as well.

"Yeah. So it's my job to help you out and stuff." she replied. "Oh! And to tell you about tomorrow...pick out some clothes."

"Oh yeah! My dad surprised me with that. I was like, what?" Sakura joked as they both laughed.

Kuri lead Sakura to her desk right across from Meilin's outside Syaoran's closed doors. She pulled out a seat for Sakura before seating herself.

"Okay. We should start with the uniform at the workplace." Kuri said, and Sakura heard a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Is there something wrong?"she inquired. Kuri turned to her after taking out a few papers and folders for possibly later.

"Well...not really. One top rule if you work under Syaoran – directly or not – you must wear a skirt." she said, stacking the items neatly. Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean, 'under' him. What about Eriol?" she asked. Kuri sighed wistfully.

"Eriol works on the other side of this floor. Syaoran works on this side. He's more in charge of public relations, while Eriol takes care of most things behind the scenes." she explained. She really didn't like Syaoran's rules.

"Dang, what's his problem? Did HE make that rule up?" Sakura cried indignantly.

"Sadly, yes." Kuri replied, putting a hand to her head in some shame. It was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes.

"What a pig..." she said. Kuri nodded in agreement. "So who am I working under?"

Kuri tried not to laugh.

"Li Syaoran himself."she answered. Sakura groaned once more.

Thanks so much for reading again! I really appreciate it! Now...if you'll...review? Please?


	4. Annoying Interlude

Enpitsu: Hey everyone, I'm back! Did you all miss me? Haha, more like you missed my fic, huh? Ah well, I get enough love from my homework. Sorry this took so long, but if you read in the chapter three note, you'll see what's been going on. Thanks so much for giving this another chance! Warning: some OOCness in the spirit of Sakura PMSing and Syaoran being a little perv.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything else you've heard of in media. That's the last time I'll say it in this fic.

Claim: I freaking own this plot and if ANYONE tries to copy the plot (i.e.: date to get engaged, owning a company WHILE they are engaged because it (the company) is obviously important, and such) you will be tenaciously hunted down.

Aw Heck No: An Ultimatum  
Chapter Four  
Annoying Interlude

Sakura comically wheezed as she clutched many shopping bags in her hands, which were becoming slightly numb. The rest of her day had been spent with Kuri and Meilin shopping for new clothes. The girl had had enough of girl clothes for the rest of the year – and maybe even more.

Unfortunately for the poor girls working for Syaoran, he had specific wants about the skirts his employees wore. The longest they could go was right below the knee and the shortest was where your fingertips would touch if your arms hung at your sides. Sakura was pretty sure there was some rule against rules like these, but she just couldn't remember what they were. And no one else was saying anything so she beared it with an upturned chin.

The Kinomoto was now in the elevator of some top notch apartment building, making its way up to Syaoran's penthouse. From what Meilin had said, his penthouse was more like the entire top-most floor of the building. Sakura snorted slightly. Talk about modest.

With a ding, the silver elevator doors gracefully slid open. Sakura took a deep breath and clutched the handles of the bags as she stepped out of the velvet-crimson mode of transportation. The doors immediately opened like the door of house, which opened right into Syaoran's floor. The girl's eyes widened in amazement at what she saw.

The marigold living room alone was large enough to be her brother and her room combined. It donned one huge, leather couch and two smaller love-seats. A plasma television–which seemed to as wide as Sakura was tall–relaxed on the wall opposite of her.

There were bookshelves lined on the bottom parts of the wall but held some things other than books. Sakura dropped the heavy bags and made her way to the things that had recently attracted her attention.

The picture frames were few and far between–only five in the whole room. While she had been in Syaoran's office, Sakura had noticed a frame as well, but its back was turned to her while it had faced the young man sitting at his desk. The young woman finally saw what the picture was here though, and suffered great disappointment. Syaoran's arm was around the petite shoulders of some blonde.

Why she had thought that he would have some heart-warming pictures, Sakura didn't know. _I guess he really _is_ shallow_, she thought, looking around at the other pictures which were similar to the first one. The only things really different in the photos were the fact that they all held different girls.

Sakura was about to grab her bags up again and look for her beloved until she heard a weird kind of noise. The girl stopped furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. There it was again. Her countenance changed to one that showed an indignant glare. It was a giggle? And a down right girly one, at that.

The girl looked around, trying to find the source of the annoying voice box. The giggle was high and airy, which annoyed the pants off of Sakura. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't in the mood for any of that at the moment. She used her ears to walk past the kitchen and some kind of study–which she couldn't help but admire for a millisecond.

When she came to a closed, dark wood door, she stopped and stared at it. There was no way he could've forgotten she was coming over, right? If so, then why was there some other person of her gender giggling in his room? Plain and simple hospitality rules rushed through her mind and Sakura wondered if he had ever had a guest which hadn't shared the same room–or bed –as he.

Her feminine grip closed around the somewhat round doorknob and she fought with herself to open it. It was rude but so was having someone else...do _that_ while someone is staying over. She finally got her bearing and turned the knob, opening it to the scene inside.

It was dimly lit inside but that didn't hinder Sakura from seeing what the truth was. It wasn't really rated R but the girl was still drawing a blank to summon up rage. Instead, her face was disgusted and appalled as Syaoran's was of one who's hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Shit," he muttered. The blonde from the photo quickly shut her shirt and Syaoran rolled over so she could sit up straight. The two women regarded each other silently as the man was dreading it–it was the calm before the storm.

"Oh, hi," the blonde greeted with a Botox smile. "I'm Makiko. You must be the new maid here."

Whether or not she meant it nicely because she was dense or not, no one would ever know because Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. All right, so she wasn't dressed as fashionable Makiko was but that gave her no right to assume she was a freaking maid!

"Pleasure to meet you, Makiko," Sakura said politely. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

The Kinomoto made her way over to Syaoran's slightly ruffled bed and sat on his other side and put her chin on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his torso. Makiko looked shocked and so did Syaoran.

"And I'm not the maid. I'm his fiancee."

"What?" Makiko screamed, standing up. She promptly sprang up and slapped the heir across the face, before storming out. Sakura laughed mischievously in her mind.

_That'll teach 'em._

"What the hell was that for?" Syaoran demanded, amber eyes blaring. Sakura immediately let go of the young man and stood up, hands on her hips.

"You need to learn how to be courteous to guests!" she retorted smartly. Syaoran quickly stood up and proved to be a good few inches taller than his girl.

"It's not like I meant to have you hear it," he said, trying to calm her down. He was annoyed at the fact he hadn't gotten what he wanted, but so was Sakura for a different reason.

"That's not the point!" she said loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. "You have _no respect_ for guests!"

"You're over-reacting," Syoran said hastily. "It's not like we have something going on. You're just my fiancee."

Sakura stared at him, momentarily speechless. That didn't last long though. "I know we don't have anything going on and that we just met, but think about what you just said. I'm your FIANCEE. I used to respect you–though little as it was–but I still respected you. But now that's gone since obviously you don't respect me."

And with that she walked away from Syaoran, leaving him to chew on her words. And chew on him, he did.

Who did this girl think she was? Syaoran scratched his head. That was the second time he had wondered that about Sakura. He was beginning to really think that she would be the death of him.

And so what if he had another girl over? It was a bad habit–like smoking. He wouldn't AND couldn't give up a hobby like women in a few hours. Sure, he really had forgotten she was coming, but that didn't give her the right to lecture him in his own damn house.

Syaoran settled to set on his bed, face in his hands. _If I don't make this work, mother might just make us get married sooner_, he thought. _But how the hell am I supposed to make it work when neither of us wants it to?_

The young man sighed. He wasn't going to admit defeat but he wasn't going to be a total ass. _Maybe we could just act like it never happened._ Syaoran groaned at his punishment. _She doesn't know what I'm giving up so we could live like...civil people._

With a sulking brood, he walked out from his room. He remembered that Sakura had no idea where the hell her room was. Where was she right now? In the living room? In the kitchen? As he made his way to the aforementioned living room, he stopped in his stomping tracks. _What the hell are these bags doing here?_

There were about ten of them, all stamped with names he was actually aware of–meaning they were fashion labels. He stared at them as if they were from a foreign planet. _Are these Makiko's?_ But as he reached into one and pulled a piece of clothing out, he realized he was wrong.

The skirt was a size four, which was rare even for him to encounter, and longer than one Makiko would wear–though it would be three inches above the knee. It was a light, pastel pink in color with a little bit of ruffle on the edge. Syaoran gave a amused little chuckle. So–this was Sakura's. He shrugged at the size and was about to go on with his business until an evil thought popped into his mind–if there were garments in these bags...there would also be _under_ garments.

A devilishly conniving smirk took over his features as he quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. He dug through the plastic bags but couldn't find one to fit his quest. And then he saw it–a white and pink striped one. Of course he knew what that one symbolized.

Reaching for the Victoria's Secret bag, he almost snickered like Spongebob Squarepants on a panty raid. He got what he wanted and when he held it in his fingers, his eyebrows shot up in surprise and his amber eyes flickered wide at the two parabolas. He couldn't contain himself and laughed at his ignorance. _That's definitely not what I expected._

Carefully putting the under garment back inside, he pat the bag as if to finalize his little treat. Syaoran stood up and started to look for Sakura, and no matter where he looked he couldn't find her. He crossed his arms in confusion and furrowed his brows.

Syaoran made his way to the downstairs lobby and saw one of the security guards standing duty–he was sleeping while leaning against the wall. The young man strode up to him, used to this normalcy.

"Hey, Ken," he barked, though to him it was like a regular voice, " Have you seen a girl come around here?"

Ken snapped awake, slowly blinking his blue eyes open. He looked around as if lost, then saw amber eyes steeling into his own. "U-Uh, Makiko, sir? She just passed by a few minutes ago–."

"No, this girl was different. My days with Makiko–and every other girl–are over," he muttered, and finished with a dramatic sigh. As the guard stared at him, slightly weirded out, he continued. "No, she was brunette–highlights; these big, green, bright, stupid-looking eyes; she was...yay tall."

As he finished, he brought his hand to just below his mouth. Ken looked at the estimation and nodded, rubbing his neck tiredly.

"That cute girl?" he asked, making sure he knew who Syaoran was talking about. It was Syaoran's turn to give him a strange look.

"Yeah, if you're into that kind of ditsy girl...," he muttered, still slightly peeved at her. But Ken shrugged, then nodded.

"She came out only a few minutes after Makiko did, sir," he replied. "She seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere... But she didn't have anything with her."

Syaoran stood silent for a few seconds, deciding what he should do. _I could either care less and go back inside, only to have mother cut all my funding...or I could suck it up and pretend to give a damn._

"Which way did she go?"

"She went that way, sir," Ken said, pointing to the right. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his aggravated, chestnut locks.

"Thanks," he hurriedly said, and jogged down the sidewalk Ken pointed to. The other man looked after Syaoran, and sighed as well.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a small preview, just in case everyone forgot how I write. Lol. Well, please review (it's my birthday on Tuesday), and thanks for reading! 


End file.
